My Midget Little Sons
by Itachi anime
Summary: Touga, age 32, a wealthy full demon living in Modern Day Japan. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, age 4, one half demon, one full. Now Touga; a single father with horrid luck, is faced with the most impossible task of a lifetime - taking care of his "Midget Little Sons." Told in Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Itachi- READ IT! MY NEXT DRABBLE STORY!**

**Touga- YAAA! My own story! With my two adorable sons!**

**Sessh- I'm not adorable. I think the fan girls refer to this one as "Hot" or s-**

**Inuyasha- Stop you're yapping! Itachianime does not own Inuyasha or any characters. But the story line is hers. DON'T STEAL IT!**

My Midget Little Son's

/A\

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha!" Touga was now steaming, while he watched his two twin son's who were currently drawing with crayons on their fathers working papers. Even if Touga told them a million times, 'DON'T play in his room,' they would never listen, and today, they just HAD to mess up the papers that took him nearly two weeks to finish. Two large golden eyes looked up at him from the ground, blinking once, then twice, they both started to sniff, "Oh come on! Don't tell me you two are gonna start with those eyes!" Touga hated those eyes, what people nick named, the Puppy Eyes.

The two midgets then started to form little tears in their eyes, leaving a small glint, and a little shine, Touga wanted to send the two mini demons to their rooms on a time out or something, but with those eyes, it wasn't happening.

"Okay, you're not in trouble" Touga sighed, the two then beamed, "Thank you Daddy!" They both said while smiling. Both grabbed hold of his hands, "C'mon!" Sesshomaru said, "we wanna go tad a park today!" little Inuyasha beamed. The two always go to the park, and play with the same kids every day, smiling, Touga picked the both of them up in his arms, "Do you guys prefer walking to the park, or should we take flight to the park instead?"

"Fly! Fly!" The both yelled, excitement in both their voices, "Okay then," Touga held them close, "here we go!"

**Itachi- I got this idea from my story, "My Midget Little Brother" and I wanted to make one with Touga, most of the Inuyaha characters are little kids in this story.**

**Kagome- Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are just priceless as little kids!**

**Sessh/Inuyasha- Were not Cute!**

**Itachi- Well, if you want another chapter, then leave a review. And remember, you can submit an idea to the story, Setting- Right now- at the park. THANKS 4 READIN'!**

**REVIEW! CLICK THE FREAKING BUTTON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Itachi- Not as many comments as I expected, but hey, my other story started off just like this one. I'm going to be giving up my other two story's Join or Fall, and Frozen-sama, for maybe a few months to work on this. Personally, I love 'story's like this!**

**Sessh- Blah Blah Blah, just get on with the fic Itachi.**

**Itachi- Oh shush it Sesshy-chan!**

**Sessh- (Glare) Sesshomaru what?**

**Itachi- Sesshomaru – sama, I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the fic, got that lawyers!**

Chapter 2

My Midget Little Son's

/A\

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had ran over to the jungle gym once they landed at the park, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha started to play tag with two little girls and a boy who looked about 5 with black hair, both of the big eyed hanyou's were laughing and running about with their newly made friends. This was the perfect time for Touga to rest. He sighed, while resting on a bench, "those two are too energized for their own good, I still can't believe that she can actually leave the two like this, with only me" Touga closed his eyes thinking of Izori, who had disapered like dust on the day of their fouth birthday.

He narrowed his eyes, "Izori…what happened..? why-" "dada!" Sesshomaru yelled at the top of lungs, he was crying, with the others circled around him, he had a bloody knee, it wasent anything big, just a little scrape, yet he was crying uncontrollably, Touga sighed, and got up to his two feet, then picked up little Sesshomaru, who was still crying, and carried him to the seat, the other midgets plus Inuyasha following, "Sesshomaru, did you fall again?" Touga said while looking at the hanyou's knee, he stopped crying, and shook his head 'yes'

"What happened to Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked curiously, Touga was about to answer when he was interrupted by the little brown haired one that seemed to be about five years old, and of course a know it all, "no duh Inuyasha! Sesshomaru fell down!" Koga looked impressed with his little speech, until Sesshomaru spoke up, "no! I didn't fall down! I fell down! I don't fall!"

Touga only sighed, once he fixed Sesshomaru's cut, all the midgets went out to play once again. Until he heard the crying of little Inuyasha. "After this," he got up from his seat, and started to walk over to Inuyasha, "were definitely going home."

**Itachi- Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, stop driving Touga insane!**

**Sessh/Inuyasha- Shut Up brat.**

**Touga- Now leave a Review n' tune it next time, OR ELSE NO MORE STORYS! And you'll get a nice little visit from me. And my claws. And my-**

**Inuyasha- Whats wrong with you! Perverted Old Man!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Itachi- It's late because of a hurricane, DON'T BLAME ME!**

**Sessh- Oh…so you could update your other Midget story, and forget this one. Nice going.**

**Itachi- (Don't say Ningin (HUMAN))**

**Sessh- Ningin.**

**Touga- Itachi anime do'es not own any of my sons or the show Inuyasha. (Wink!) Now read the story!**

Chapter 3

My Midget Little Son's

/A\

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Get down here now!" Touga was looking for his two hanyu son's, he came to a closet that conveniently, had little Sesshomaru's white kimono sticking out from the bottom, Touga sighed, he wanted a smoke, and needed a break from all the kid business, he knew that smoking around his children was bad, so he only does that when he's alone.

He then opened the closet, reveling a sight that made him laugh, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fast asleep, right next to each other, they looked like puppies' that had just dozed off after a chase. "Forget the smoke, I need to quit" Touga said to himself as he scoped the two in his arms and walked down the hallway to their room, he laid them both down on their beds upon getting into the room, smiling as he saw the two curl up with each other.

Touga was stumped. For some unknown reason, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't want the servants to bathe them, so he would be, once again, stuck with the undesired chore of washing his two , their only four years old, how hard can it be?

"Daddy! Inuyasha took my toy!" Sesshomaru cried, Inuyasha was currently playing with Sesshomaru's bath toy, a rubber ducky.

"Na-uh! Sesshomaru took my boat so I take his duck! It's mine!" Inuyasha whaled back, "Can you two just share for once?" even if they were twins, they absolutely HATED sharing anything. "NO! I want my boat back!" Inuyasha huffed.

"An' I want my duck back!" Sesshomaru huffed. Touga need a break. Now.

He almost lost it when the two started to tackle each other inside the tub and pull each other's hair, Touga was trying very hard to stay calm…It wasn't working. "You know what..!" Touga took the duck and the boat, from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, "Nobody Gets It."

Touga soon regretted that.

The two started to cry non-stop, the ears on both their head flat, Touga pulled the two to his lap, even if they were both still soaking, "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, now stop giving Daddy a hard time okay? Then I'll take you two out somewhere-" "Really!" Touga smiled at the two,

"Yes, really."

**Itachi- Well how cute was that! Where will they go to I wonder?**

**Sessh- I say the hot springs.**

**Inuyasha- Hm…I do mind the hot springs, Lets all go right now!**

**Touga- Right after the Question N' Answer Little pup.**

**QUESTION N' ANSWER!**

**Itachi - There have been a few confusions! Inuyasha's Human mother who's name I cannot spell right! Izaori or something, But that is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mother in this story who left Touga to take care of them, and never came back.**

**In this story, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are both HALF DEMON, and have those cute ears on their heads, and may I remind you that they are TWINS! **

**My Two Midget storys are not at all related!**

**Itachi- Whew, now that-that's done, HOT SPRINGS TIME!**

**Everyone else- Whoo-Hoo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Itachi- Didn't I say that I would update this story more?**

**Touga- Just makes sure I'm not stressed out again because of those two.**

**Itachi- *evil smile* **

**Touga- Itachianime does not own anything at all! Stay back lawyers!**

**Chapter 4**

My Midget Little Son's

/A\

"Just eat it already Sesshomaru!" Touga said, Him, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were going over to the playground that day, but Sesshomaru was not eating his food. Again. "Come on just it eat! It won't kill you," Touga said once again, Sesshomaru did nothing. There was a long had already finished his own food, and was already dressed up to got to the playground, Sesshomaru on the other hand, was not eating, he had'nt eaten anything on his plate and Touga was getting very annoyed…

Just then, a very smart, yet evil plan came to mind, he knew just how to get his son to eat…

"Wow…I guess your twin brother Inuyasha is wayyy better then you then…he finished his food, and he's already ready to got to the park," Sesshomaru looked to his father, "I guess I'll just take little inuyasha with me instead, and leave you in your room, with the boring servants.."

"I wanna go to the park!" Sesshomaru cryed, "Then eat your food!"

"Never!"

**Itachi- Yeah, Short chapter, well, whatever.**

**Touga- Leave a review if you value your life! I mean it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Itachi- Yeah, so I got some review's on Touga having an "Intrest" in somebody… It took me a little while to figure out… but I got it. I'll try and upload at least two more chapters today…**

**Sessh- Oh… I bet it's-**

**Inuyasha- DON'T SAY IT!**

**Kagome- I know who it is… *sly smile* and he's meeting the "Her" today!**

**Touga- Wait, I am?**

**Itachi- Baka, Itachi do'es not own the show Inuyasha. Now Read.**

Chapter 5

My Midget Little Sons

/A\

Touga had tried to keep his cool. It wasn't working. The waiter at the restaurant was just…mesmerizing. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in a corner fighting over who had the longest hair, and the silence was not well kept. Once they ordered, and the waitress, Kagome, left, Touga brought Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to a stop with their constant blabbering.

"Your Both Grounded"

"Ha!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing to Sesshomaru, " That what you get!"

"But I don't did'nt do anything!"

"Yes you did!"

"No! I did-"

"BOTH of you are Grouneded. Once we get home, to your rooms"

"But!" Both of them started, "don't even TRY and talk me out of it, that is final." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were about to protest, but saw the red tint in his eyes, they silenced themselves.

"Oh! Are you two sad?" The waitress Kagome was back with their drinks, the two hanyu silently shook their heads 'yes.' "No need to be so sad you two!" Kagome hugged the two, "Your both brother's, and you shouldn't be fighting so much" The two twins had only starred at each other.

Then the strangest of all things happened, making Touga, almost want to smile…

Sesshomaru suddenly hugged Inuyasha, Inuyasha hugged back, "S-Sorry for being a menie Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head, "Me too Inuasha…" Sesshomaru said; they both looked to their father, with 'The eyes' again.

"Sorry…" their two voices barely audible.

Touga could only sigh, as he placed his chin in his hands, the waitress Kagome smiled, and idea skipping into her head. "Excuse me sir, not to be a bother," she handed Touga a card, that he blankly starred at, she giggled, "It's for my babysitting service silly! You look really busy…and slightly frustrated, so I, Kagome, aka, the at home babysitter can take care it!"

Touga thought.

He looked to Kagome.

Then down to the card, grabbed it, and wrote his number and address.

"By tomorrow, 10 AM, make sure your on time," He then looked to the two little Inu's who sat across from him, "Huh…and you two aren't grounded…I guess…"

As the two little inu's started giggling uncontrollably (Like little girls) Touga caught sight of the waitress Kagome walking to another table to take an order, he smiled, and gave her a little wink; and as any female that so looks his way, she blushed, in twelve waves of pink, and twenty shades of red.

Yeah, he needed a babysitter for his kids, but, he also needed a little someone with a 'body' of talent, to help him with his little problem. Manly "needs."

…

**Itachi- CRRAAPPPP! I haven't updated this story in so LONG! I'm working on several other story's, as in: The Missing Masquerade, My Midget Little Brother, Savage, Frozen-sama(maybe), Join or Fall (aka) Fight and Die trying, and this one, My Midget Little Sons.**

**Sessh- That is no excuse, foul ningen.**

**Inuyasha- My head is killing meee!**

**Kouga- Why?**

**Inuyasha- Because Sesshomaru keeps using SUCH BIG WORDS!**

…**...**


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi- Yadda Yadda, just read!

Touga- The show Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to Itachi, but my cute sons belong to me! XD!

Chapter 4

My Midget Little Sons

/A\

Kagome the babysitter had came over the very next day, she was early, 8:00 A.M sharp, and at the moment, Touga was still making his way out of bed, he was literally dragging himself down the steps.

Not caring that he was still in his stripped pajamas, Touga went ahead and opened the door to his multi-millionaire mansion. He yawned in the face of a savior. Kagome could only laugh, "You didn't seem like the person who would come to their front door half dressed" she laughed once more, Touga could only yawn, and to his disappointment, she was right. Touga hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in some time, because of the constant yammering her got from Inuysha and Sesshomaru. They just didn't get along.

Touga scratched his messy out of place hair, he would usually keep it bundled in a low pony tail as he slept, but that night, he couldn't bring himself to do as much as move front his bed, he sighed, he had completely forgot about Kagome, who was still waiting for him to invite her inside, and as if he awoke from a trance, he jumped- "Come inside, the two should still be upstairs… I think-"

A loud crash erupted from the room upstairs, followed by shouts of "don't pull my hair" and "big fat dummy'

"Not again…" Touga sighed. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi- Okay, in truth, I did actually forget to write for this one.

Touga- The show Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to Itachi, but my cute sons belong to me! XD! Oh, and Itachi was kind'a dumb, so for chapter '6' she put chapter '4' instead. Huh, typical humans.

Itachi – OI? :-( !

Chapter 7

My Midget Little Sons

/A\

Both of the twins had done a number on each other.

Sesshomaru had scratch marks and a nasty bruise on his face, while Inuyasha had a loose tooth, and bite marks. They both REALLY did a number on each other. Touga sighed… all he wanted everything to be nice, calm and peaceful, for everything and what does he get? Two annoying brats that didn't know how to stop fighting.

While the babysitter, Kagome, had talked to the two siblings in a way that only a child would understand, Touga had gone to his personal study. And soon, he had regretted going.

A large pile of papers, documents and bills to letters that he did not feel like reading, had created a large mountain atop his desk. There was no way he would even be able to take a five minute nap by the time this was done…

And so, the drowsy, tired, and overly stressed out demon lord headed to the mountain of headaches called 'paper work.'

…But, just before he could start, he overheard a conversation, with the babysitter, and his boys…

"So," Kagome said cheerfully, after the two had stopped bickering, "is your mom at work? Where is she? I've wanted to meet her!" Kagome then noticed their saddened express… Sesshomaru held on to Inuyasha's hand, Inuyasha gripped back… What the two said next nearly brought Kagome to tears…

"Mommy left us."

Itachi- So, I'm very sorry that this is late.

Touga – If you have any ideas for the story, go ahead, drop by a review!

Kagome – I'M IN TEARS!

Itachi – It's okay Kagome, It's okay…


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi – Yeah, Yeah, Let's get rolling.

Inuyasha – Itachi anime, does not own the show Inuyasha. Or me. She could have Sesshomaru though.

Itachi – I can?

Sessh – No.

Itachi – Aw man.

Chapter 8

My Midget Little Sons

/A\

Touga had dragged his not-so-young-anymore, tired, overworked body down a long flight of steps, through the really long corridors, down another flight of steps, through a tunnel-like hallway, down some more steps, though another long corridor, past the door to the gardens, down the main hall, through the grand hall, across the ballroom, into the sitting room, through the tea room, past the dining hall, and down four more steps.

He sighed when he reached his destination.

The Kitchen.

"Ah…food," he breathed in the scent of raw meat, "we 'meet' again…"

_My Midget Little Sons_

Kagome had been in the back of the kitchen with the twins, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, trying to get them a light snack when she heard somebody entering the kitchen. Before she could even get a look at who it was, Sesshomaru had sparked an argument with Inuyasha. Again.

"I like red better! Red is better than white!" Inuyasha as, looking ready to fight with Sesshomaru…again.

"Na-Uh! White is better than Red!" Sesshomaru said, also looking ready to fight with Inuyasha…again.

"No Its RED!"  
>"NA-UAH!"<p>

"UH-HA!"

"Uh…" Kagome tried to intervene, before things turned black and blue…again, "You guys, both colors are nice you know, you don't have to fight over it…"

"So you like white better? Or red better?" Sesshomaru said, or commanded.

"Say something !" Inuyasha yelled, "say you like red better!"

But before poor Kagome could even speak, Sesshomaru intervened…again.

"Stop it Inuyasha! That's cheating!"

"Shut it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw a white power from a bag at Sesshomaru.

Almost immediately, the elder twin, Sesshomaru, had started the water-works. "~! Inuuuuu-ya-yashaa pa-put stuff in my face!" And before Kagome could say anything of it, Sesshomaru picked up the same bag of, what seems to be, flower, took a handful, (tears included) and threw it at the younger twin, Inuyasha. Almost immediately, he started crying.

"Ma- ~! Se-Se-Sessh-o-maruu pa-put stuff in my face!"

Kagome could only sigh.

Now she knew how poor Touga had it.

"Poor guy…" she whispered under the noise of sobs and water-works, "he must have it rough."


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi – Guess what? Test are over!

Inuyasha – Itachi anime, does not own the show Inuyasha. But the least she could do is update all her Midget Stories Today!

Itachi – And yes my people, Inuyasha is right! I AM updating all my drabble stories TODAY!

Sessh – Hn. Took long enough...foolish onna.

Itachi – ...You've just got to be the moody one, eh Sesshomaru?

Chapter 9

My Midget Little Sons

/A\

Touga had finally made it down 'a long flight of steps, through the really long corridors, down another flight of steps, through a tunnel-like hallway, down some more steps, though another long corridor, past the door to the gardens, down the main hall, through the grand hall, across the ballroom, into the sitting room, through the tea room, past the dining hall, and down four more steps' and reached his final destination...

"Ahh..." he sighed, golden eyes sparkling, "Finally...I finally reached the Kitchen..." He walked pass the fridge, straight to a large door labeled : Meat Locker, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, DO NOT ENTER. He sighed once again as he opened the door, and the cool, 'refreshing' scent of raw meat hit his nose. "Come 'ta Inu-Papa oh fresh meat!"

_My Midget Little Sons_

By the time Kagome had gotten the two Inu-Twins to quiet down, all three of them had been covered head to toe with white baking powder. Kagome sighed while observing the mess made around her, while the two not so alike twins only starred at each other, "This is goanna take some time to clean up, isn't it?" The two looked to Kagome.

"When mo-ma was here, she said we s'ant play wit' powderish stuff cause us an' da-da's nose is goanna get all itchy." Inuyasha spoke, while letting out a small sneeze.

"Hnn!" Sesshomaru had crossed his arms, and turned his head to the side, looking VERY arrogant... "Sesshomaru nose don't get all itc- Ah-CHO!" Before Sesshomaru could boost about himself and his 'not itchy' nose, he let out a bigger sneeze then Inuyasha had.

After a moment of silence, the three had started laughing aloud – seeing all the powder spread around the floor, when –

"AH-CHOO!"

They all looked up to find a not so happy looking Touga Taishou. He looked to Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru (who went to hide behind Inuyasha) and last to Kagome.

"Uh..." Kagome tried hard to come up with an excuse, "Role..play..?"


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi – LATE. THEY ALL ARE LATE.

Inuyasha – Itachi anime, does not own the show Inuyasha… So Itachi, lemmie guess, computer problems?

Itachi – Yeah…

Sessh – Hn. You truly are foolish. Foolish Onna. -_-

Itachi – ...=_=…

Chapter 10

My Midget Little Sons

/A\

Touga sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time in a day. He was hungry, had a headache, and was slowly losing pat with the echo's of Dora the Exploer from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's room down the hall. They had been with the babysitter, Kagome. Touga had let the whole 'role-play' thing slip by, but left Kagome with a warning…as in 'please, if you and the boys are going to role-play, don't use so much baking power, it irritates my nose'...The thought had suddenly reminded Touga of his sudden hunger for food.

But alas...he had no wish to go down so many steps once again...

"Goodness..." Touga sighed once again, "I can only wonder when the servents vacation will be over, it seems I will have to fetch myself a meal on my own." Touga slowly stood up on both feet, before walking out of his study and away from his mountian called paperwork, he looked to his mirror.

His hair was a wreck. His clothing was nothing more then his sleeping yukata...the sleeve dropped down his arm.

But at the moment, the messy Demon Lord could really care les about attire. He took one step out of his study into the hallway and soon found himself slipping and falling on a pack of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's crayons.

He sighed.

"Even with a babysitter..." Touga yawned, "those two are still real demons..."


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi – LATE. THEY ALL ARE LATE.

Inuyasha – Itachi anime, does not own the show Inuyasha… So Itachi, lemmie guess, computer problems?

Itachi – Yeah…

Sessh – Hn. You truly are foolish. Foolish Onna. -_-

Itachi – ...=_=…

Chapter 10

My Midget Little Sons

/A\

Touga sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time in a day. He was hungry, had a headache, and was slowly losing patience with the echo's of Dora the Exploer from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's room down the hall. They had been with the babysitter, Kagome. Touga had let the whole 'role-play' thing slip by, but left Kagome with a warning…as in:  
><em> 'please, if you and the boys are going to role-play, don't use so much baking power, it irritates my nose'<em>

_My Midget Little Sons_

Touga sighed once again when he finally made his way down to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He'd expected food in the fridge…but… according to his eyes, the fridge had already been cleaned out empty. All his meat, dairy, wheat, AND junk foods had disappeared. Touga had not been very happy…and this only caused his mood to worsen.

"Well," he spoke, while clenching and unclenching his fist, already dreading what had to be done, "Looks like its that time of the year again…" and so, he let loose a yell, "INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU! GET DRESSED! WHERE GOING GROCERY SHOPPING!" Touga paused to take one more large breath, knowing his boys would hear him over Dora and Boots, "AND BRING KAGOME!"

Itachi – And so, Touga the mighty Demon Lord of the Western Lands is now put up against an impossible task, Shopping!


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi – I explain lateness later. Right now, skip the disclaimer, and READ.

Touga – Why are you such a cruel person, Itachi?

Itachi – Stop your 'sobber moments' Touga! Inuyasha! Read the disclaimer!

Inuyasha – Itachi anime does not own the show Inuyasha, or any of its characters.

Sessh – But Itachi does own the storyline, so don't steal it.

Itachi – Now read people! READ!

Chapter 11

My Midget Little Sons

/A\

Just an hour ago, Touga opted that it would be a good idea to bring Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out grocery shopping with their babysitter, Kagome. The car ride was nice and peaceful since the two boys had decided to fall asleep while Kagome read them a little story. Amazingly, it was still peaceful when Touga had woken the two up.

Things where perfect.

"_Just…Perfect." _Thought Touga, as he brought over the shopping cart to the entrance of the store where little Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood hand in hand next to Kagome.

"Um…Daddy…" said Inuyasha looking up with big eyes, "Can I go in the cart please?"

Before Touga could answer 'of course' –

"Na-Uh! I wanna go in the cart!" Sesshomaru spoke…loudly.

"Noo!" Inuyasha spoke even louder, "I asked first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! Stupid!" Right after Inuyasha said that, Sesshomaru pushed him on the ground. Inuyasha started to scream as loud as his little lungs would let him.

"Maybe you could both ride in the cart together!" Kogome tried to intervine, when she did though, the two went silent. Inuyasha stood up, and dusted off his pants.

"…But I don't wanna sit with Sesshomaru…"

"And I don't wanna sit with Inu-baka…" Upon Sesshomaru calling Inuyasha an Inu-baka, Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru to the ground. He screamed as loud as his little lungs would let him. People started to look over at the now depressed Touga, some pitying the poor guy.

"Is this how they always act?" Kagome almost started laughing.

Touga only sighed, "Sadly, yes."

.,.,.,.,.,.

Itachi – Reasons for being late you ask? Blame it on hurricane Sandy, and then a freak blizzard blowing out the internet! Hope you had fun reading!...NOW REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Itachi – Okay…MAJOR-SUPER LATENESS.

Sesshomaru- You dare leave this Sesshomaru waiting for months on end?

Itachi – Im so sorry!

Sesshomaru- I command you to bow at my feet and grovel!

Itachi- What?! No way! I said sorry!

Inuyasha – And here we go again, with another late chapter, The anime Inuyasha does not belong to Itachi, but once again, the story does.

Touga – I can't believe people are still reading this opening.

Kagome – Who even reads disclaimers anymore?!

Chapter 13

My Midget Little Sons

/A\

Kagome the Babysitter was once again hard at work as Kagome the Waitress. It was a job that was quite complicated though….carrying all of those food platters table to table, and taking a wiff of the delicious scents, without being able to actually taste it, she sighed as she ran in an order for a happy couple sitting by the window, a lady with long ivory locks sitting comfortably with a brown haired man with red eyes.

"Man," Kagome sighed, "I wonder when Touga's coming in, he did call to say he and the kids would be here for lunch…" In fact, Touga had bought along the kids to the diner for lunch at least twice a week while Kagome worked there. It made her feel strangely happy on the inside, "Looks like I've really gotten attached to those guys, its like having a second family to hang around," Sadly, Kagomes family was never in one place, her younger brother went aboard for college, her mother was traveling all the time with her father for archeology projects, and her grandpa moved to who knows where. It was like the Taishou's had replaced the Higerashi's. And Speaking of the Taishou's-

"Ms. Kagome!" Two squeaky voices chanted in unison before nearly tackling her to the ground, the two mini-demons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru never cared to notice the look of disapproval given by their father.

"I see your doing well, Kagome," Touga smiled backed at Kagome.

"Yeah, well I'm hanging in there I guess!" She chuckled, "So, how were the little demons today?" She started as she lead Touga to an empty table. His response was interrupted-

"Mommy!" The two little demons were hugging onto the lady with the long ivory hair, she had on a forced smile, but by her eyes, she wasn't in the least bit annoyed. Touga quickly walked over and took the boys by their hands, close to apologizing to the annoyed couple, until he saw the lady's face-

"Izayoi?..." His astounded face soon turned into resentment, "Why the hell are you back in Japan? I'm pretty sure I ran you out of the country years ago."

The entire diner was in a still silence, "I simply wanted to see the two and I heard they came by here a lot," She sent him a pleading look, "Though were divorced, you wouldn't deny the mother of your children to check up on them? Would you, Touga?"

Wait…This women…was their mother?!

_My Midget Little Sons_

_TBC_

Itachi – I know its late and all, it's because I've been looking to edit every single chapter of all of my older stories such as this one. And trust me; it's a lot of work! **Review!**


End file.
